Interesting misunderstanding
by X.ScOrPiOn.X
Summary: She was intelligent. She was cute. She was strong, mental and physical. She didnt faint at the sight of blood. And she believed in the Lord. Rated for Hidans Mouth and religion.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the characters or Naruto, just own this story.

Dont know what came into my mind when i wrote this but... enjoy.

oh, and if you see mistakes in the text, just ignore it.

"talking"

thinking

normal! who'd have guessed...

pairing? HidanxHinata, yeah xD

She was intelligent. She was cute. She was strong, mental and physical. She didnt faint at the sight of blood. And she believed in the Lord.

But fucking bad thing she didnt believed in HIS Lord.

When he had met her the first time, she was kneeling on the ground, blood scattered on the floor and on herself, her eyes were shut and the fragile, in red liquid covered hands pressed together while her mouth let prayers past her lips.

A Kunai was sticking out of her leg, and some bruises and cuts disfigured her body but Hidan just thought that is was way more wounderful this way.

He had been dragged with Kakuzu near Konohagakure because of a shitting bounty the taller grown wanted to get, and the silver haired man run off because of boredom. He wasn't allowed to kill some of them 'because this would gain attention'. Fuck that.

And then he had felt it, the tension, the slight different of the air, the dead forest where no animal was making sounds anymore. The last hint, was the flesh and blood he smelled, as Hidan darted off, hoping to find a sacrifice for his beloved Lord.

There were lots of corpses, really he hadn't seen that much in a long period of time, with the different injuries, burnt corpses, bodies ripped into pieces, drown bodys with swollen faces and so on.

And just, one person at the edge of the clearing was kneeling there and it seemed like she had sacrified all them to the Lord.. because she was praying right in the moment, and herself wounded.

Could it be... that she was a follower of Jashin-Sama?

Hidan didnt know how long he stared simply and bold at her, but it didn't matter to him, holy fuck why should he care?

Stitch-face was going to spent the next following week for this fucking bounty shit so he by himself could do what he wanted, as long as he meets up with the ass face at the following Tuesday and well today was just Wednesday.

After a second hesitation, he started to walk.

So much death. So much pain and sorrow. A well known feeling raised up in her body, but the woman surperessed it the best she could. No way she was going to cry here.

She should be happy, she was still alive, she wasn't seriously injured or mental damaged, neither had she lost anyone she really cared for.

This had been a mission, a D - RANKED one. Just escort some people from Konohagakure to Sunagakure, and she had just to go with them, because she was a beginner medic, and one kid had fever. No reason to send Sakura, or Ino who was more needed in hospital instead of such a useless mission - which Hinata was immediately put in.

Well anyhow, she didn't want to drown in self pity, so she pushed the thoughts aside and looked at her bleeding hands. She had prayed for those who lost there live, that the holy God would take care of them, and she begged for forgiveness... she wasn't able to help them. Not one.

In her selfishness, she just tried to stay alive by herself, not caring (thats a lie, but when she criticized herself, then with full force) about anybody else then HERSELF.

The Hyuuga heiress got a blurry vision from the loss of blood, the fight had been hard. Some Rouge Ninjas had attacked, without any reason. Maybe to have fun? Because the had known they would win?

A weak but grim smile covered her features a moment. They hadn't, won, they maybe had killed all of them, but she paid this back to them. Little by little, but she had done it.

Even if it had took the pastel lavender eyed girl a whole day, but hey it had been 25-35 Ninjas and they hadn't been weak, to take them down, in her anger she had even killed them, which wasn't her 'style' usually.

She knocked them out most of the times and brought them back to Konoha so Ibiki could interrogate them.

And since she could never ever come into heaven, she couldnt withstand to eleminate this ...this rude people.

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes again, to finally finish her prayer, feeling dizzy and was afraid to loose consciousness, Hinata knew where her limit where as she suddenly felt a noise.

Hidan saw how her face tensed, he wasn't sure if she had sensed him. But no, he had masked his chakra really good, and in the state the girl was she wouldn't be able to recognize him. She seemed deep in thought, angry if it was possible. Her knuckles turned white and her fist was clenched, brows furrowed slightly, he stopped in his movements, because her eyes were opened, but focused on her hands. With Chakra, a very little amount of it, he kept his foot light so that no sound was to hear when he went above the ground. He know by himself how he hated it to be disturbed while he was praying, so he had enough respect to keep quiet.

As she relaxed again and closed her eyes, he stepped forward, (he was coming from her right side) and was barely two or three little steps away from her, when he kneeled down and she spun around, with big lavender eyes just in the moment a slight breeze flew through the trees and the leaves rustled so loud that nobody heard the sharp inhaled breath of the other one.

She was intelligent. She was cute. She was strong, mental and physical. She didn't faint at the sight of blood. And she fucking knew how to make him stunned.

One hand at his throat, the other one drown back for a punch, a knee between his legs, the other one on his left side, with a hateful - scared look in her eyes.

This kid was fast.

A lascivious grin appeared on his face, which tunred into a smirk as he saw her irritation. So easy to read. And much more easy to distract.

Without her paying attention, her packed her drown back hand pulled the arm next to his body painful in the ground, and with a push of his right leg, which collided with her tight/waist, she rolled over to the ground, and he was on top of her, Hidan simply ignored the hard squeeze on his throat.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you girl. I saw you praying and wanted to join you, since you seem to believe in the Lord."

What? He's Christian?

The gasp made him chuckle slightly, she hadn't had much practice in fighting yet or handy strange situation. But he wasn't mean, he was a amateur too... once upon a time. And he would have pissed in his pants if he would have been in her first: condition, second: situation (Akatsuki Member... sure she recognized) and third: female.

Hey, he wasn't a sexist, but you have some disadvantage if there are a male and a female fighting.

Or maybe, no woman was so sick in her mind to rape a guy... ( or better say less often?)

Anyhow, he enjoyed the look on her face, the fright which she tried to fight down. Really easy to read.

Hidan bent down, making her stop breathing and shiver slightly as he licked above her cheek, the blood away.

As the violet eyed man looked her again into the eyes she was RED.

Really! Her whole face was burning, nearly shining because of embarrassment, Hinata seemed to forget who was on top of her!

"Oi, what the Fuck, Your as red as blood, what's up?"

Coming back to reality by his rude words she started to look at him, then the position they where in, blushed again, (her hand was removed from his throat a while ago) pushed her index finger together in a well-good-known manner and started to stutter...

"I-i...eh...w-we-well, e-eh..." She gulped at his puzzled but slight annoyed look and tried again.

"I-if y-you could p-please g-go o-off of m-me, S-sir?" she stumbled nearly without a sound as she felt a vibrating, and looked up again, seeing him trying to surpass a hard laugh. When he rolled down from her body, he couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing like a mad-man.

Hinata sat up, not knowing what to do, she felt so tired and so embarrassed and s exhausted, she didn't want to move anymore but this was Akatsuki but... he hadn't done anything bad to her.

The Hyuuga woman watched him getting a hold of himself as he sat up too and faced her still chuckling.

"Don't ever again call me SIR and try not to stutter like I'd be a fucking alien!" he laughed out and her cheeks reddened again.

"I-im so-or"

"No FUCKING way you're going to freaking apologize, don't dare bitch!" it slipped out of his mouth before he knew, and dead silence followed.

He didn't mean it, but he ...was Hidan. And Hidan didn't apologize, never ever.

But he wasn't that depressed with the result he got.

"H-hey, I-i know your in A-akatsuki but i wont allow you to call me a prostitute!" she told him, angry and standing up, getting louder and louder.

Way better then the stuttering.

"Oi, haven't you heard idiot? I didn't call you prostitute, i called you BITCH. Theres a difference ya know?"

"How DARE you? You.. You idiotic, silly, mean, ass hole! Bastard! Faggot! Man-whore!" she froze.

...

"Oh my beloved Lord... I've...oh god..." that's when she fainted, the sounds of animals coming back into the forest, and insects falling upon the dead bodies.

Hidan stared a few moments, shook his head and asked himself what he should do now... with the girl, who was surprisingly funny and interesting and a Jashinist - what he liked the most - and a whole week free time.

This lascivious smile crept again above his features as he looked at the Hyuuga heiress and suddenly knew _what_ he wanted.

Hinata is 16 now, but nobody of the Akatsuki is dead yet, and no informations (well Itachi and kisame are known) are known about the members.

I know its short but please review

bzw, shall i write more or not, I think its a nice end here but i could write more. Your option!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Am I alive? –Yes.

Am I hurt? –Yes.

Am I hungry? –Yes.

Am I thirsty? –Yes.

Are my wounds serious? –No.

Am I safe? -…

oOo

After this self-check and wake up ritual, pale – lavender colored eyes fluttered slowly open and the young woman took a deep breath as she fought for consciousness, ignoring the pain in her body. She needed to know where she was, and to take care of her body.

Startled, she sat up and looked around, not able to speak. She was far too shocked – Hinata wasn't at home.

Slowly the heiress started to remember about the mission… why isn't she in the forest then? Did they had backup and knocked her out? Wait, no there had been something else!

OoOoOo

"Oi, your awake? Finally, took you fucking 4 hours brat!" a rude and loud voice interrupted her thoughts, and just then the memories flooded back into her mind and she blushed furiously. She had called him so much bad names… how embarrassing! If her father ever finds out!

It was then when the Hyuuga recognized that she had just a bandage around her chest and grabbed the blanket to cover herself from his gaze, her cheeks burning in a glowing red and Hinatas body trembled. What was she doing here? What had he done? What did he want?

But hey, hes a Christian! He wouldn't do something… too… one moment. Hes a Akatsuki! He can't be a Christian, right? But he told me that he was! But does an Akatsuki Member tell the truth?

The Hyuuga got a scared look in her eyes even if she wanted to hold it back, he could clearly see the fear in her pale big eyes and his features softened. It was well known that woman are the timid ones, and even HIS religion told him to be nice and considerate to female believern, just to believer but well she was.

He would try his best to be nice, and hell he lived through several Centuries, Hidan knew how to be a Gentleman.. even if he never shows it, he lived through the whole Century and was going to use his knowledge… just a little bit of course or he wouldn't be himself and who would want that. Or… could anyone imagine a Hidan who wouldn't curse, or scream sometimes or at worst be a complete GENTLEMAN? Oh my beloved Jashin, this would be a nightmare.

oOoOoOoOo

"W-what a-a-am I-I d-do-doing he-ere?" stuttered the dark blue haired girl as she finally managed to speak, not able to look him in the face, as she wanted him to talk something so that she could come up with a plan to escape. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but if her father ever found out that she had been in the same room as a criminal he would kill her. Because then Hiashi would say that Hinata was dirty, like he used to say when he saw her with Kiba or Shino. Dirty. Trash. Useless. A whore.

Biting down on her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly to shove away the thoughts she used her blood limit, hiding it from the Akatsuki with her hair falling in her face, and explored the place. She was in a little house, somewhere she had never been before. There were no forest, but a grass and a lake with a big waterfall near this house. She was in the first floor, where 3 other rooms existed, one of them seemed to be his bedroom – improved. Hinata saw his clothes but there was just a sofa and no bed – like she by herself was in. Hinata was startled by the thought, why should he care ?

oOoOoOoOo

"Gees, you know seriously, you don't need your blood limit to see where you are, I could show you just around, kid. And it doesn't matter if you just hide the marks of your Buakugan when I can feel the Chakra flow brat." He spat out, slightly annoyed. Yes, he had informed himself about the girl an found out that she was a Hyuuga… (he didn't know that she was the heiress) and was pissed that she just didn't trusted him yet, he hadn't done anything to her!

oOoOoOoOo

"Uh… o-okay, A-akatsuki-san." She blurted out, without thinking and looked shoved the blanket higher till it reached her chin, as laughing filled the room. Blinking, she looked up, and saw the silver haired man nearly falling to the ground because of his laughing. What happened?

"Girl, you really make my fucking day freaking adorable, you know?" he said, laughing and went near to her/his bed. When he had collected himself, he sat down at the edge of the bed and wanted to pull the sheet away, but got just a shriek in response and the blanket out of his hand. A whispered no and a slow wimps gave him the hint – but Hidan didn't backed away or excused himself. Oh no, he had his own way, like we all know.

"Don't fucking pee in your pants brat, I believe in the Lord and wont touch you in any way you dislike! I'm fucking serious about my religion, damn it! I told you bi-eh, brat before that I'm a believer, so godfuckingdamnit don't make me angry with this shit! And stop backing away, I wont hurt a true believer."

Pale lavender eyes stared into dar violet ones with awe and slight disbelieve. She had never thought that an Akatsuki could be so... well if she just ignored the shouting and bad language… nice.

Just because she was a believer? He seemed to know that just very few people really believed in God anymore. They just pretend to look good in public, like her dad

But to Hinata, the holy God was her savior, her sun in the darkness her hope in desperation. She could endure the punishment, the unfairness and hate when she thought of the bliss she would get if she was a good girl. Well this had been her thoughts since she had to kill the first time in her life… but she hoped that God would understand her, deep inside she hoped that he would forgive her killing, even if it was a death sin.

And now, this guy, told her that he believed in God too… had he had such a bad past like her? Was this the reason why he was in Akatsuki but in reality he was a nice and handsome man? Had he been tortured like her, and chosen the path of darkness, hoping that God would forgive?

oOoOoOoOo

The silver haired man saw how her face softened, as she let the blanket fall and even if her cheeks reddened, she let him examined her wounds without pulling away. Her eyes never left his face, and he just stared back when he finished.

"Eh… u-uhm… I-m sorry t-that I d-didn't trust you e-eralie... y-you a-are s-so nice t-to me…" she stumbled without knowing what to say as he smirked and lifted her chin with his hands, enjoying how the girl turned red again.

"First, call me Hidan and fuck this san got it?"

Hinata nodded.

"Second, you're a damn believer and your freaking cute and hell why shouldn't I be nice?" he snickered at his words and her blushing, she could feel his breath on her face, he was sure of this. He hadn't flirted often, but just because he would flirt with a other believer and he had just met once a woman but this was just a crazy girl and not a Jashinist, but a satanic or something shitting like this, he broke up after he got to know this. And now, he had this cute and Jashin believer girl in front of himself… even if she looked damn young, and wouldn't even have lived through a Century (Because you stop to alter in the age of 25) because she looked like 16 and hadn't any life experience, hell why should he fucking care?

Hidan was sure that Jashin had planned this and the silver haired man was a believer and would do whatever his Lord would tell him to do.

"And finally, third… do you want to get up and eat something? Your stomach had grumbled the whole fucking time you slept, seriously!"

Hinata 'eeked' at this and started to giggle shook her head out of his grip and asked him for her clothes.

oOoOoOoOo

A long white T-shirt, which reached down to her legs, black far too long pants and her Ninja sandals where the things she wore. She asked for her own but he told her that they were to 'fucking dirty' for her to wear and hell she wasn't a girl who wanted to dress in her sweaty and muddy clothes but the white shirt doesn't hid her black bra very well, which made her uneasy and the thing that Hidan had forbid her to bandage her chest didn't made it easier, but his excuse for tossing the bandage out of the window was much more embaressing.

He told her that she should 'fucking be proud of herself because this is the way the holy Lord made her and she should freaking show her damn adorable curves to make the Lord proud and shouldn't, damnit, be ashamed of herself when the holy Lord decided to make her so beautiful'

Heck, this guy had a breath, he said this in a whole sentence!

Hidan had shown her around the house, and hadnt said anything that she had to stay here. She could leave everytime she wanted… and she didn't want to leave. Deep inside her, she knew that just THIS was the reason he allowed her to decide, but Hinata made this little voice shut up.

When the sat down, ha got them breakfast out of nowhere, and started to talk. Talk about her mission and how she endet up this way. The violet eyed guy got to know that she came from Konohagakure (he'd knew it before because of her headband but who cares) and that it had been a D ranked mission. She didn't tell him about the others, or her family problems if someone would have guessed that, even Hidan had expected that she would tell him everything what deperssed her like the most girls did but it seemed, again, that she was diffierent.

"So when you got this fucking mission, you waited till you nobody was in sight and you'd be far enough away and then you adorably sacrificed them?"

Hinata lokked him startled in the eyes.

"No… there were some roughe ninjas and killed them all… then I murdered the attackers."

"Wait… you didn't sacrificed them?"

"Sacrified? To whom?"

"What the fuck are you talking! To Jashin – Sama obviously!"

"Jashin – Sama?"

Pale lavender eyes stared disbelievingly in dark violet. Jashin… JASHIN? She had read an article about this, in the internert… oh no! NO!

"You arent a fucking Jashinist, are you?" the anger in his voice was frightening, and Hinata paled visible as she stared into his face, not even able to nodd.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next thing she knew, was the crushing of wood and the and really angry… no PISSED and loud cursing from Hidan.

Hinata immediately pushed Chakra into her feet and jumped away from her seat cause of instinct and like so often it saved her life.

A red, three bladed scythe was buried into the ground, through the chair she had been sitting on, which made the whole house ratter.

Hinata wanted to scream but remained quiet as she activated her Byakugan to see through the rooms. Without hesitation she started to run soundlessly through several rooms, Hinata wanted out. He wasn't a Christian, she thought with tears in her eyes. She had trusted him... how idiotic of her, Hidan was an Akatsuki member. Was this her punishment? For not thinking straight? But with her 16 years, was this fair? Was it really that wrong?

Hinata was thrown out of her thoughts as she saw how Hidan crashed through the wall his scythe shattering the wood into pieces, as the man who was a head and a half higher than herself, blocked her way out of the room. He looked so angry, why, why? This man had seemed so nice! He had been so nice to her! Nobody ever had been, well a stranger. Kiba and Sino were expections, and Kurenai too but he was a stranger, he hadn't say that she was weird or dark or a failure or trash or, or, or…

"You LIED to me, bitch! You made me believe that you'd fucking believe in the Lord! Now you'll be a sacrifice, seriously!"

'I could say the same! You didn't told me that you aren't Christian but JASHINIST! It's your fault too so shut up and leave me alone!'

Why cant she just say something like that? Why cant she just scream and make him go away, why cant she say him what she thought?

He ran at her. Hinata stared at him. Tears in her eyes, but now they weren't because of fear or hurt, it was because of a new, strong feeling, sensation. She knew it before but now it just burst out, screamed like a monster to come out, and she allowed it.

HATE.

Years of hurt, years of depression, years of disappointment – this all together made a Century of hate and Hinata finally let it out.

A scream echoed through the house, as the lavender eyed woman charged at her opponent, a Chakra filled hand thrown back for a good push. The light blue glowing turned white when the girl aimed at him, but Hidan took a step aside, and grinned.

"Is this all you got bitch?" he roared, and failed to notice the satisfied smirk on her face as she dublicated the ball of chakra in her hand and crushed it into the wall. This was a thing she learned with Sakura, which the Hyuuga was now very glad for – the whole wall splintered into thousand of pieces, as she ran out of the house- now she had more room to fight.

With all of her speed, glad she was a Hyuuga and had a good chakra control, she sprinted into the nature. She needed to go to the water, then she had an advantage, because of her new learned style.

Her dark blue hair whirled behind it was shoulder length now, as she headed towards the water, hearing the swearing of Hidan not far behind, but far en-

A shocked expression covered her features as she saw him standing in front of her.

A shadow clone! she thought and pushed a just half filled Chakra palm at him, but the clone out stepped her. Instead of attacking the clone further, she ran again, and a very loud curse was heard, and soon the clone joined the real Hidan with cursing too.

If she wouldn't being this kind of situation she'd laughed at this but know Hinata had to keep herself alive.

The Hyuuga heiress was honest to herself, she wasn't able to defeat an Akatsuki, never ever.

But she wouldn't be able to face herself in the mirror if she didn't even tried to bring him down! Well, she would die either way, so she'd never face a mirror again, but right now the girl didn't give a damn! Right a damn! Speeding up, she deflected some Kunais and Shuriken, no problem with her Byakugan as suddenly 3 Clones stood in front of her. Now she had no choice but fight, and Hinata was now really in the mood, so her lavender eyes didn't hesitated to look at them, hate filled, and started to attack with all of her might. Her soft and petite arms blurred because Hinata was moving them so fast as she aimed a kick at one of the clones, which grabbed her by the ankle, as Hinata let herself fall, she swung around and got the clone by it's leg – one clone defeated.

No time to rest, she landed with her body on the floor and rolled away, a scythe parted the ground where she had lied a second before, as Hinata pushed Chakra into her back like Nejii-Niisan hat taught her, and jumped without moving into the air. Her eyes were closed, she could concentrate fart better this way, and sent some chakra tag stones to the clones, since she had no other weapons. And the Chakra would slice skin and bones just like a Kunai did. Hinata did this a few times, and ran farther to the lake, she could already see the waterfall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Such a damn fucking brat!

She was intelligent. She was cute. She was strong, mental and physical. She didn't faint at the sight of blood. And she believed in the Lord.

But fucking bad thing she didn't believed in HIS Lord! Damn it!

She could fight, really good! He hadn't expected her to be this strong, even if she was no serious challenge for him. Why cant she be a jashinist? Hinata was just perfect… well nearly.

She shot another fist, filled with Chakra, into one of his clones which poofed away, the Chakra like a scythe cuttingthrough the clones body as the blue color wavered away. She had fought for 3 hours now, and he had sent clone after clone, it was impressive. But know he wanted to kick her ass… knock her out and bring her back to her fucking home.

Because somehow he knew that Jashin wouldn't want her as a sacrifice… maybe, when Hidan was a good believer, his Lord would make her believe in him too. Then Hidan could take her!

The silver haired man ran to her above the smooth water and aimed with his scythe at her, Hinata pushed Chakra into her palm and supported her right arm which she held out, by holding it with her left hand, as the Jashinists blade crashed into her palm on the chakra ball.

A scream was heard and echoed over the surface of the water, a female voice – thy blade went a few centimeter through her palm – nothing serious but it hurt like hell, and with the chakra even more.

But the girl didn't let her Chakra flew away, she doubled it, again, and shoved the blade out of her flesh, doubled it again so that she thought her hands would burn away, but Hidan flew a few meters away with his scythe, which was now highly above them… her chance! Without his scythe, maybe she'd have a little more chance to get him down!

The silver haired man growled, when the lavender eyed female obstruct the way to his weapon, which splashed this moment loud into the water and sank down onto the ground.

An animal like sound escaped his throat as he saw how damn deep the fucking lake was as he charged at her again, way faster and smoother this time. No he wouldn't hold back anymore, nobody fucked with his scythe!

Hinata barely dogded this time he aimed a kick at her stomach, and she started to panic slightly. This hadn't been like this before! It had been so balanced… then it hit her. Hidan had _played_ with her!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Hyuuga heiress hadn't the chance to ask him WHY, because before she could, he knocked her out.

Not too soft.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Just too much stress…_

Go away…

There was a massacre with the travelers

Sleep, please come back…

The only one who survived…

Be quiet…

Akatsuki was seen…

AKATSUKI?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now the Hyuuga was awake, sat up too fast and a headache rolled over her mind.

"Hinata! I'm so glad your awake!" Sakura stood next to her bed, with a worried expression, and eyed the black haired girl with comfort.

"I-im fine, t-thanks Sakura." The heiress stuttered, as the pink haired medic shoved the other nurses out of the room.

"Hinata" green emerald eyes looked pleading, "I want to ask you something, please be honest and fast. Tsunade Shishou is going to ask you the same but be honest to me…" the lavender eyed girl gulped.

"Have you been with an Akatsuki?"

Hinata knew, that Sakura would never ever betray her. The two just stick together, since Sasuke left and Naruto soon after. Their bond was deeper than that one Sakura shared with the Hokage…

"Yes…" a single tear ran down her pale cheek. "He was nice but… but…"

The pink haired girl didn't understand anything but the pain in her friends pale eyes, so Sakura put the other girl in a tight embrace and buried her face into the crouch of Hinatas neck, while she let her hand sooth over the back of the Hyuuga girl.

After a few minutes as Hinata calmed herself, the other Teen wispert quietly in her ear:" Tell me later, Hinata, but not yet or here. And don't tell Shishou about. Don't ask, just don't do it. Say you ran away and that this clothes are from Neji, I'm gonna tell him why, he will say yes if he'd be asked. Just do it, or you'll get in trouble dear."

Even if the Heiress wasn't sure, she nodded and looked in the relieved face from Sakura – this was the point which made the Hyuuga lie to the Hokage. When Sakura said something, she meant it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You'r sure that your okay?" Sakura asked her from the kitchen, as Hinata laid down on the couch.

The Hyuuga closed her eyes and thought about the questions she had been through.

Tsunade Sama and a few ANBU had been there, and watched her intensely. Good thing she was all the time nervous and insecure, or they would have recognized that when they questioned about Akatsuki she was very nervous and very insecure.

So, they believed her story, because she had trembled all the time, looked away and stuttert all the damn time… oh my, she even started cursing!

"Yeah." She mutely answered, not sure if Sakura had heard. They really asked about her clothes, and Hianta hoped dearly that Neji would keep his word…. But since he didn't hated her anymore and they two had helped each other several times already from the hate of her father, Hinata thought that Neji would remained silent.

Sakura came in with tea and some cookies and sat down beside Hinata as she placed the plate on the little armoire and started smooth to explain.

"Since Akatsuki is after Naruto, and Naruto is one of Tsunades favorite pleople, she wouldn't hesitate to push you through several tests… and I know what your dad would say about that. Since Tsunade believes me, she hadnt placed any ANBU around my house… you can check it."

Which the Hyuuga immediately did, and to her relief, she found really no ANBU. But know, it was Hinatas time to explain…

"Well you know, there was this D ranked Mission…"

oOoOoOoOo

"He… this idiotic jerk attacked you then?! You cant be serious!" Sakura cried out, frustrated. She seemed to like Hidan too until now.

"Y-yes."

"But before this shit he flirted with you!? Kawaii!"

"F-flir…rted?"

"Sure. Don't you get the hints? Even if its covered because of his language don't tell me that you haven't recognized…" Hinata blushed, sure she wasn't that naïve to not know when someone flirted and the Akatsuki had done this obviously. Until he found out that she wasn't a Jashinist.

Hinata told her friend about the fight, and Sakura complimented her all few seconds, but the Hyuuga came soon to an end.

"Wow… oh my, Hinata. Its really… cool, sad… but why didn't he kill you? NOT that I would want this, hell I'd hunt him down and would've slowly and painfully killed him if he'd done that, but why hadn't he?"

"I..don't know…"

"Maybe he feels something for you?" a sheepish grin crossed Sakuras face, as Hinatas reddened.

"S-Sakura! H-hes and enemy, hes A-akatsuki!"she blurted out, shaking her head in defense.

"oww…" Sakura pouted childish, and added, to annoy Hinata:" but the way you told me about him he wasn't just damn hot, he was really cool too, and you seem to like him"

"T-That's not t-true!"

"Why are you blushing then?" Pale lips grinned widely at Hinatas embarrassment.

Better a red Hinata, then a from sorrow and pain pale skinned Hinata.

Sakura abstracted her friend so long, till they fell asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

The pink haired girl looked one last time at the black haired teen and was grateful, that this Hidan, even when Hinata was sad now, crossed her path. Since Naruto was caught with some hot chick, the Hyuuga had been so… afraid of men. Maybe this Akatsuki freak had chanced something… Sakura dearly hoped.

That he himself would come and help her, Sakura didn't even wasted a thought about such a thing. Because this was just impossible, right?

oOoOoOoOo

The blood dripped from his 3 bladed scythe as he liked some few purple drops off of the weapon and smiled satisfied at the – now dead – victim, or sacrifice. But this man was just one of several human who had such bad luck to cross Hidans path, 2 women and 5 men. Hidan had taken his time on them, slowly and painfully led them to the path of everlasting dark and emptiness as a sacrifice for his beloved Lord. Violet eyes closed themselves as he bend his head in his neck and felt a raindrop crashing on his blood covered face. Perfect timing.

Even if he liked blood and to kill people, the silver haired believer disliked it being dirty, or blotted. If the Akatsuki had the chance, he washed himself after every ritual he made, because the blood has a delicious taste, but wasn't clean. And Jashin – sama didn't like dirty people. Killing wasn't dirty, it was just needed! When there are just non believers, they aren't good. They aren useful for Jashin – sama and useless objects are meant to be wiped out.

And this was Hidans duty, well one of his duties which he gladly did for his Lord.

The rain was pouring down now, on his body, cooled his burning body and refreshed his mind, which seems to be on vacation since a few days. The scythe dig itself in the muddy ground, and Hidan pulled it out when he recognized and went to a special place he will never ever be able to forget in his eterny life… the lake. The lake where he had fought her, near the place he had found her.

A sly smile crept over his feature, as he remembered that he had to dive to get his beloved scythe back, which took him several hours because he drowned 4 times… it wasn't that nice. His grin turned out in a frown as he cursed. Why the fuck did he thought of her again? She was just a worthless, not believing, piece of fricking shit which he really should have just killed. Maybe he wouldn't think of her that much then? Well, he didn't know but pushed the memories of this Hyuuga aside as he went into the river and washed all the half-dry blood off, along with the mud and dirt which covered his body as he hissed mutely at the coldness of the icy water. Fucking liquid, had it to be that cold? Fucking girl, had she really the wish to cause him headache? Fucking Kakuzu wanting more time to get his idiotic bounty and ass –Leader to allow Scar-face this shit! A groan came out of his lungs as Hidan sat on the foreshore and cleaned the first blade of his weapon.

Now he had a fucking month without knowing what to do.

oOo

Hinata lived the following few days with Sakura, she just didn't felt like going home and was 'official' on a 'mission', thanks to Sakura everyone believed this but Tsunade, and the Hokage understood the Hyuuga and gave her a little family break and Sakura a week off.

In the night, the two girls went out of the medics apartment, and went through the forest to enjoy nature, and just relaxed and slept in the forest.

During their spare time, the green eyed girl would teach Hinata some medical jutsus, Hinata would tell Sakura how to concentrate her Chakra even more better and Sakura trained with the Hyuuga… who could make a deeper crater?

After the third day, they slept again in the apartment, because it was raining, no one of them watched out for enemies.

When Sakura woke up, her mouth went dry.

The pink haired medic found blood stains on her floor…

Hinata was gone.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Since you tricked me told me I would be a believer, you have to get a punishment."

The lascivious smirk on his face sent a shiver down her spine and inside herself Hinata felt panic rise but demamded herself to stay strong, not to let fear consume her.

Her pale lavender eyes looked up, straight into dark violet ones when the Hyuuga heiress heard a chuckle.

"A strong one arent you? Well, we'll see how much it will take to break you little girl."

"W… why don't you j-just kill me…" the Hyuuga asked curious. She wasn't wanted in her family, she wasn't wanted in Konoha because she wasn't strong.. only Sakura and Neji wanted her anymore, Shino and Kiba. She loved them really deeply, but she was just a burden for them, and they didn't need her. So… even if she didn't want to die, it wouldn't be a tragedy. And as a Hyuuga she had to stand strong, had to face death and _accept_ it. This is going to be the hardest thing. Hinata in and exhaled as she thought about Sakuras words when Hianta had been wounded pretty badly, she knew that Sakura had told the truth, because the dark blue haired teen had felt it.

If you accept your pain, it is half painful than it is. Really. She had often used this way to blank a wound or simple headache.

The pain and hurt is a part of you, like a too long nose or to short leg or whatever. As soon as you accept it, it isnt that bad anymore. Sounds strange but damn it really worked, so Hinata wasn't that afraid of the totur she would have to endure… well, as not afraid as she could be.

"Kill you?" he made a disgusted face, and leaned down to her. Now, when Hinata thought about it, she recognised where she was. This was the field were the two had met each other, where the massacre had been. Hinata was tied up to a stump and sitting on the soft gras. At least it wasn't a dark and empty cell, where she would be the last minutes and the Hyuuga was very glad for this.

"What else would y-you do?" trying not to stutter.

The Akatsuki knelt down, and placed his hand rough on her cheek to lift her chin until they nearly touched their noses, he answered and Hinata could feel his breath on her skin and almost felt his upper body moving from his speaking. The sound of his voice let her mouth going dry.

"I just sacrifice assholes to Jashin - Sama, kill fucking sluts who don't are honest to one man, or the other way little bastards who fuck one woman after another, I tortur and murder fuckers who think that they are better than me or Jashin – Sama, or people who are _worth_ to be sacrificed. You arent an asshole nor a slut, you don't think your better than me… and don't think you are special _Hyuuga_. You're a patethic little kid… your not _worth_ to be sacrificed to my Lord, bitch."

His whispers made her shiver, but unfortunatly not because of fear, at least not only as Hinata listened to his words. Even if she wouldn't be killed which made the lavender eyed one a little bit glad, she was _hurt_ because of what he said. Insane? 100 positive.

Biting down on her lower lip, and looking to the side to avoid his gaze, Hinata tried to think about an answer, which was slightly difficult because of the situation she was in.

"But anyhow…" leaning forwards he bared his teeths, "I will have my fun with you kid." Now he touched with his mouth her lower lip, and the teen hold her breath – and let it out to scream when he bit her brutally.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, she swallowed it as soon as it was to much in her mouth and tensed when he licked her wound, pressed herself away, back into the tree. Hidan seemed to enjoy it, to see her hurt and the metallic taste of the red liquid as the silver haired guy leaned back to face the Hyuuga heiress.

Pale lavender eyes widened when she saw that his body color chanced in black and white that she even didn't recognised at the first moment that she finally had freed herself thanks to Chakra. His smirk was frightening, but she wouldn't give up. Whatever had happened know, it doesn't matter, Hinata had to fight, and to get away at least to hurt him in any way. With Sakuras hard work, the Hyuuga managed to let anger come up, making the shy teen stronger as Hianta jumped up, violet eyes widening in surprise, and she threw back a hand filled of chakra to hit him right on the chest, where his heart was, but he got out of the way… he didn't want to kill her. (And if she would hit him where his heart was, she would die too because of his ability, you already know)

Laughing, Hidan landed a few feets away.

"You really are naïve kid. Look." He took his scythe, and pushed the grasp through his left arm, blood splashed on the floor and a female scream echoed through the forest. Panting, Hinata looked in shock down on her own left arm, which shook because of unbearable pain. There, where the Akatsuki had hurt himself, she had a wound too. Was this because he had drunken her blood? But this was insane! He would die too… or…

She looked up direct into his violet eyes, which shined from elation about her suffering when she mouthed a mute:"What are you?"

He grinned. "Just immortal."

Hinata waited five seconds to get this information into her head, wind rustled through the leaves of the trees as she inhaled deeply, stabilising herself mentally. She charged at him in full force, with a new plan on her mind which could possibly work just fine, while she repeated the word. It just sounded so…strange.

_Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal._

_**oOo**_

"Hinata is _**WHAT??**_"

Sakura squirmed under the gaze of her Shishou. "She's gone." Had Sakura said, and the hokage was angry. Really angry. And the Haruno could understand her anger, it was the thought about telling the Hyuugas that their heiress was missing which drove the Sannin insane. This would make problems, both women knew this and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Sakura, since this was your idea, its your fault. I give you just a week to search and fucking _find_ Hinata, I cant give you more time. If she wont be back than, you will have problems. And I mean this Sakura.

Now it really was the emerald eyed girls turn to get frightened.

When Sakura finally was out of the tower, she looked up to the sky, wondering where her friend could be. The medic got home and packed a few things, just to be save and dashed out of the city.

She was sure that this damned Akatsuki, Hidan had taken her but couldnt tell this Tsunade. Then Hinata would be glad if she'd never came home again and who would want that? Her mind worked hard, as Sakura thought about what her friend had told her, about the place they had met. Sakura would search there first, because it would fit this guy to be there with her... because when he hadnt killed her yet, he maybe just wanted company or something. In reality the Akatsuki where... lonely. Or better, this is what Sakura suggested, when she thought about herself beeing Akatsuki she would feel lonely but hey she just guessed. At least the pink haired medic had now a aim to do – find this damned clearing.

_**oOo**_

Pain. It was pain she felt when she hit his arm, it was pain she felt when he punched her in the stomache, it pained her when she kicked him and it was so awful embaressing when he pressed his body in this way against Hinata and breathed this hot tickling respiratory against her tender skin and chuckled evilly in her ear.

It drove Hinata insane when he intentionally slid down her hip or licked on the lavender eyeds earlobe. It really drove her absolutely insane. He was _playing_ with her… again.

If she was honest you could say that she had sex right now, in a own mad way. The fighting seemed like a dirty dance, involving blood and pain but it was just… hot?

Embaressed, Hinata wasn't paying attention and Hidan took the adventage to get a hold around her waist, turned the woman around so her back pressed against his bare sweating chest and she could feel his breath on her cervices, which made her light headed.

Damn this, she just had to knock him out! Thanks to Sakura, Hinata could recover really fast, and would surely awake before Hidan – and run away as fast as she possibly could. But well, right now she was _far_ away from that but in the arms of this silver haired Jashinist, who held both of her wrists so Hinata couldn't hit him.

"Havent I told you to quit bandaging your chest?" her cheeks reddend 10 shades deeper than before and she eeped helpless, her anger absolutely away. "B-but –" the violet eyed men just frowned laudly and cursed as the Hyuuga finally came out of his grip, jumping a few feets away and throwing a with Chakra sharped stoned in his direktion but instead of _dodging_ it, he just pulled his right hand infront of his heart and the Chakra tore his flesh apart but before it could carve his bone, the lavender eyed female realesed the blue magical energy, so that the stone was stuck in his arm but didn't hurt the osseous of his arm – she looked down on her own and saw blood pouring out of the wound, inhaling she kept telling herself _it will heal, it wont last, I can heal it and the pain will vanish I just have to get away and Sakura will treat me, everything will be fine, the pain is now a part of me __**but it wont last**_

This lascivious smirk of him was again be seen on his lips as he walked in a intimidating and consequential manner towards the Hyuuga, her knees started to budge and tremble, the Konoha ninja didn't know how long they had fight already, how much blood she had lost and so on and the only thing she knew wasn't a comfortable thought. Since she was already out of breath Hinata wouldn't be able to knock him out anymore… and the silver haired guy was coming closer and closer, while she could just pant and hold her bleeding side.

_**oOo**_

"Your just like all these others bitches, little fucking faggot snitches! Weak, really it's a shame…"

"St-stop this, and stop instulting m-me!"

Hidan grinned like the devil in person at her with a mad expression as he stood suddenly behind her and kicked with his feet at her back, Hinata fell forwards with her face in the mud, tears bruning in her eyes when she hold her breath, not wanting to get dirt into her throat, it already burned where her lip had the wound. Why? Why her?

Even if she wasn't a capable heiress, this wasn't… she didn't deserve this! She'd never answered back when her family was unfair, she'd never contradicted when Kurenai told her to train even more, when Neji scolded her for beeing weak, and so on. The young woman never complained and did as she was told.

_**oOo**_

The feet pressed her harder in the ground, as she felt his scythe sliding Hinatas left arm open, through her pyjama.

_God if you exist then please help me! Damn thoughts this will never come true._

_Why? I cant stand this anymore! Why did I have to meet him when he causes me just pain! Isnt my family enough?! Hadnt I suffer enough? WHAT MUST HAPPEN UNTIL YOUR SATISFIED YOU DEMON!?_

Bombom.

Pale Lavender eyes widened in shock, as Hinata wasn't able to breath properbly. Her muscles clenched themselfes and the woman brought her arms up to her chest. Oh no. Not yet.

Bombom. Bom. Bombom. Bombom. BombomBombom…

Not good, no, her heart! No!

_I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it im sorry, forgive me!_

Saliva dropped out of her mouth as she started to cought uncontrollable and rolled to her side, not noticing anything else but the pain inside her body, not knowing if she _wanted_ this to escape this crazy Akatsuki member or stop this immediately. She didn't want to die, but, but…

Another cought brought her again a little bit closer to reality, as she felt herself beeing turned on the back, Hinatas clemped arms, got slowly pushed away from her upper body as she came back to reality, panting and sweating feeling nothing but ache and eyes widened, shivering like laeves in the wind. "I-I …"

"Shut it, or do you want to overdo youself idiot?"

oOo

Hidan was annoyed. Really. Here, he wanted to have fun and slowly tortur this kid a little and this shit becomes nearly a heart attacke. He hadnt been _that_ sadistic had he? (That other men had pissed in their pants when they just saw him changing, into his black, white from and Hinata even kept on fighting, the silver haired guy just ignored)

Now he had to see to keep her alive, because Hinata was way too amusing for him to die know. Damn thing he know nothing about medical shit and –

"Why?"

"Didn't I told your shitty mouth to shut up?"

"Why, " chought "d-do y-you, c-c-care?" she expocterated this time, the blood ran down from her mouth as he saw into two pleading, begging eyes. What the hell? He was her fucking enemy?! This girl was nearly as insane as he by himself! And not many people manage that. Without his knowing a slight, slight, slight blush crept above his cheeks ( **Hianta with her damn pretty moon like eyes, panting and sweating and pleading.. hey? Hes after all a man!)** and Hidan looked away, from this eyes as he thought over an answer which wouldn't sound too… strange.

"I… damnit I don't know, quite confusing me!" he shot harshly, more snappy than he wanted but it was her fault! The violet eyed guy had never felt that confused about something, so it was obviously her guilt. Right?

A soft chuckle got him back into reality, and he was now even _more_ confused! Why the fuck was this girl now chuckling and… and FUCKING CRYING?! Damnit girls are so STRANGE!

But when she whispered a honest "thank you" the Akatsuki was official overstrained. Absolutely. Seriously.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next chapture will be fun to write too… Will Sakura find them? Or will Kakazu suddenly appear?

What will (if one of them comes) think about this (hinata and hidans.. realationship? XD) ?

And yeah Hidan was really mean but.. hes Akatsuki! And a sadomaso…freakish..guy… so well… if you have ideas or wishes, just tell me I'll see what I can do!

oOo

Thanks to my reviewers! -

The more people review, the faster I will upload, you know?

demon scream

kawaiiitahina123

Vizzle.DUH

dark-emo-gal

24 Demon Ice Mirrors

Thank you so much for commenting! =

Thanks to Hollywood Undead with their adorable music who kept me awake and inspired me to write this.

Hollywood Undead – Dead in Ditches (this song …love it )

Hollywood Undead – Bottle and Gun

Hollywood Undead – Bitches

Hollywood Undead – Sell your Soul

Hollywood Undead – The Loss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Chapture 5

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOo**_

Even if he hurt me, he isn't as bad as he pretends to be…

Hinata looked into violet eyes which showed her iritation and slight anger because of his first emotion which he didn't want to feel. Her lips went accidently upwards while she looked into his face, If he wouldn't have punched her into a living bloody pulp since a few minutes before, the dark haired girl would think that he looked cute. Oh, and If he wouldn't be Akatsuki.

The woman ignored her trembling knees, and stood up, slowly and shaking but the Hyuuga managed to stay straight as she looked at her… friend? Enemy? Hinata didn't know.

Without a word, Hinata waited, for him to do something. Because she couldn't run away, he would catch her immediately and just starting a conversation... uhm, well, Hinata wasn't really good in such things.

_**oOo**_

Hidan was stunned. Absolutely fucking stunned, what in this girls mind wasn't right, how she could stand up with this injuries, (she didn't even flinch one time!) how she could smile at him with such an idiotic face and how she could say thank you? In such a shitty (for her) situation!

Jashin, femals are really… … …strange.

"What the Fuck do you think you'r doing? Wanna get a heart attack so soon?" he asked and went towards her, when his violet eyes saw her gulping and _fear, angst, horror, hope, insecureness_ painted on her face. But the religious man ignored her and got so close that he was able to grab her arm and pull the fragile body towards himself. To_ feel, smell, taste, absorbe _her body one more time. It was so confusing. One time he wanted to see her scream and moan and then he wanted nothing but her smile and friendlyness. Or he wanted to see her bleed and hurt, a moment later save and the perfect way she was without these nasty cuts. He also didn't want her to have scars. Never.

"H-H-H-Hidan-S-san?" stuttered an utterly embarassed girl with a red face and Hidan smiled. "Yeah?" He had no intentions in letting go. It felt too good to hug her. "I-if y-you wont l-let me g-go, we'll h-have a problem." She stuttered suddenly after a few minutes, he couldn't see her face because it was pressed against his sweaty torso. Oh, that wont be so nice for her. Maybe let her out of his death-grip. She stumbled a few steps back, and he saw some blood smeared on his breast, and her cheek glintering, from his and her sweat and blood. Why was the first thought he got stuck in his head when he saw her there, _bloody, sweaty, panting,_ 'sexy'?

"S-Someones h-h-heading towards our d-direction." She mumbled softly but he didn't let himself get fooled by her performance. She was scared. "The p-person heads d-directly towards u-us."

"Ahh, is that such a scary looking badass giant of a man? Or better, stich-face?" grunted Hidan disgusted. Not that he hated his partner thaaaat much but the moment was ruined. Wait. What? Which moment?

"U-Uhm…" Hinata squeezed her eyes as if she could see better then but her body was so heavy and light at the same time while her head was… not there and weight at the same time several tons, she couldn't concentrate proberbly and was stuck with some scenes she had lived through in the last few minutes, _hours, days, months, years, _she didn't know. She didn't care.

"Oi, I feel is Chakra signature, Its my partner. Eh…." He looked over to his _playtoy, friend, enemy, girl _to see her reaction which was just as expected. A little shocked, sudden insecurence und fear spread through her eyes. But he didn't like the extrem paleness of her skin an the half lidden eyes, she was obviously overstrained and if she had to face his partner in a shape like this, the Hyuuga heiress would faint. Hidan bet on it.

So. Now he had several things he could do. First: Send her back to Konoha and pretend that nobody was here. Second version: Kill her to escape annoying questions. Third: Take her with them as his toy. Fourth: Push the girl over his shoulder to run off like an idiot to have more time alone with her and play hide-and-seek with his partner. Which would piss him off. Seriously.

A mischievous grin plastered over his face as he suddenly felt a second Chakra signature dashing towards them. "S-Sakura!?" Ah. Konoha.

It didn't take Hidan long to decide what he wanted to do, and in the next moment a squeal was heard as he threw the female over his shoulder, _blood smearing on his skin, _a hissing breath was released from her mouth as he started to push Chakra into his feed and ran. With a bid amount he jumped high into the air, on the top of a tree and saw his partner and a pink haired kounichi run into the open field at the same moment. After a Second, they looked at each other and then at Hidan when Hinata screamed a "S-SAKURA!" , _blood dripping from her mouth, _and Sakura, instead of screaming or anything, was immediately before the jashinist and Byakugan user, and threw a fist at the silver head's torso, which he easily dogded, jumping again high into the air. Instead of Sakura, who had run all the time, he had all his reserves left. "S-Sakura! I-I'm sorry I-IAHH!" Hinata fell forwards, because Hidan had thrown her off of his shoulder, but caught her with his arm and pressed her little from on his body, with a smirk adorning his face.

"Sorry kid, my fucking adorable God told me that I should take fucking care of this little Hyuuga woman a fucking while, until she joins my fucking badass religion!" he called out while laughing as Hinata got red from embarrassment and Sakura nearly tripped over, not knowing if she should laugh as Kakuzu, watching the scenario from the clearing started to collect the facts. His partner was an idiot. His idiotic partner had captured the Hyuuga heiress. And he himself now needed to go after him. Hidans luck that Kakuzu already had the bounty, or he would have killed that immortal idiotic bastard. Had Kakuzu pointed out that his partner was an idiot?

A female voice was heard, a loud cursing one, and Kakuzu recognized the Konoha kounichi falling down from the tree's were Hidan had kicked her off and had already disappeared. But the woman seemed not to be that kind of the –I-Am-Helpless-And-Need-Protection- type, because she flicked around and landed on her feet. Cursing. A female Hidan maybe? …Sometimes Kakuzu was sure that Jashin existed. Because no other God would be such an ass hole to him.

"Godfuckingdamnit, what shall I tell Tsunade know? I cant go back without Hinata! Damn this guy! _I will so hunt him down and torture him in every possible way!!_" the pink haired kid mused with a dark aura around herself.

She cut her thoughts as her head turned to the left side of the clearing and she looked straight into the eyes of an other Akatsuki member. It was a matter of a second for the medic to count 2 and 2 together, this man must be the partner of this Hidan guy, who had kidnapped her friend.

Green eyes scanned the other form, but he was too far away for that she could see any details. It was just sure that this person was not female, the body structure was too tall and heavy built. Both were panting from their journey, Kakuzu had a 3-days-tour behind himself, and Sakura had run the whole way from Konoha to this clearing, without any food or water, because Tsunade had thrown her out of the window, so that she would search immediately. There was no need to try to catch the two other, because the Jashinist would be faster even with the Hyuuga heiress on his back.

A cough caught the attention from the Nuke nin, who had been staring holes into her form, and he looked the medic direct into the eyes. "Okay," stated the Konoha kounichi, walking slowly towards the Akatsuki, who didn't move an inch.The man barely raised an eyebrow.

"We have 3 options. First: Fight like morons against each other and waste precious time. Next one would be to chase after our partners while we pretend not to see each other. Or, the last, chase after this two idiots together as allies, which is the theoretically best choice, because we spare time and nerves." Explained the young medic and stopped about 2 feet away from him with a little smile on her face. While she said two more words. "Your choice."

_**oOo**_

"H-Hidan, what… who…?!" stuttered an embarrassed girl which was carried away in bridal style from a laughing Jashinist. "WOAH, have you seen the fucked up face of this pink heared bitch?" asked the immortal while he jumped further and further away from the two other guys. "B-but Sakura… you partner! W-what if y-your partner attacks S-" "He wont. Believe me, all he cares about is fucking money. I bet he wont even go after me, so he wont care about a fucking bitch. Seriously."

Oh, how wrong Hidan was. But at the moment he didn't know, and he was absolutely sure that Kakuzu would ignore the Konoha leaf, and try to take another bounty. The Leader would surely agree, since they were short at money since they all were busy capturing jinchuriikis, and as a Akatsuki, you sure have a hard time to get an other job.

Where to go, now? asked Hidan himself as he dashed of the trees, jumped down and ran, thinking of a way to escape Kakuzu, if he was chasing them, and where he could search for a shelter. But, it wasn't that bad to sleep under the trees… even if he prevered a warm bed, and when he glanced down at his, now deep asleep company, he decided a hotel would be necessary.

His thoughts were interrupted, after a long time when the sun was already settleing, because Hinata made a noise. "U-uhm… nearby I see a old house, w-where nobody is in, and it d-does not seem as if someone lives their a-anymore." As she turned off her blood ability and snuggled her head back into his chest. She must be very tired to do something like this shot through his head, but after he asked her which direction to go, (she forgot to point that out) he let the thing drop and headed towards the house.

Hinata had been right, even if the cold wind blew through several holes and the shattered windows, there were nice seats and pillows, a bed with sheets a kitchen… even if there was dust everywhere, it was a good place to hide and live in.

Hidan put the girl on the bed, after he had removed the bed sheet, and placed the sheet over her body. He didn't care if the bed was bloodied and dirty, because they would just sleep one time there.

"This is going to be fun…" he said sarcastic "and now I'll make something to eat."

When Hinata was fully bandaged, had had a meal and lay again in the bed, half-clean and deep asleep, Hidan prayed to Jashin an hour or two and afterwards the silver haired immortal moved around in the house and discovert some _nice_ things. And yes, you are allowed to shudder. Because he had discovert _nice _things. Like – A first aid kit. A cellar, such a really huge and well built basement. And several _things _in the cellar.

Hidan really liked this house, and promised himself to _thank_ Hinata later for discovering such a _nice _shelter. Maybe they wont stay just one night.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Well… I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Really. And I'm sorry for the shortness… I'll try to update faster , but since I'm going on vacation on the 16.7.08 I doubt that I will update a chapter before I go. Anyhow, thank you for all who had reviewed.

X.S.X


	6. Chapter 6

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Chapter 6

Sakura gulped in her thoughts, logically she didn't show it. This Akatsuki member seemed everything but amused about her cocky behavior, but the medic still forced herself to smile at him. He was at least 2 heads taller than herself and her neck started to hurt a bit. The man had a dark brown skin and green dull eyes, she couldn't really see the mans face, because he had, like Kakashi, Sakuras former Sensei, a mask over his mouth and nose. The killer took a step towards Sakuras form and she had to prevent herself from stepping back – no way she would let him see how intimidating he was. Her pink hair whirled in the rusteling wind and she tried to focus on his eyes, even if she'd liked to look at his hood thingy, she got curios why he hid his head. "And you think that you would be use for me?" The deep rumble of his voice forced her back to reality and thanks to her quick head she could counter quiet soon, without making a too long pause which would have looked like she wouldn't know how to answer. "Well, it doesn't seem like you caught your Partner, Akatsuki – San." She said with in a cold tone, but he could her the mocking underline out of it. This girl hat guts. But that didn't made her a good fighter. "But you seem to be as succesful as I am, kid." He stated and bent lightly down, she responded with a nervous blink. Konoha Ninjas. Itachi was right, they lacked at skill and the control over their emotions. When she wanted to say something, he straightened himself and turned around. Maybe he could use her in a way, or get, after he found out who she was, a bounty or some other way, money. It would be uneccesary to kill her and the thought of having pissed Konoha Ninjas in his back, while tracking his own partner down and obviously having a fight with him later, was not nice. "Well, then you better show me what you are capable of, kid. Or else I have to kill – " "Stop. If I have the thought of 'One Mistake And I Die' in my mind I cant work successfully. When we decide that we work as allies, partners, then we have to count on each other and help each other in dangerous situations. Okay?" interrupted the emerald eyed kounichi with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. Kakuzu sighed. Konoha Brat. But he didn't answer, so she took it as a 'yes'. Well… not really but she pretended to do so. Even if she theoretically should run back into her village and scream around that she saw Akatsuki members… uhm… well. She couldn't do it, for Hinata's sake.

_Or so she thought._

oOo

They travelled the rest of the day without saying a word, they could concentrate better on important things when it was quiet. And well yes, it would have been kinda hard to start a conversation, this atmosphere wasn't bad but neither nice.

Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment when he thought that he'd sensed his partners chakra, but within a second it was gone so he shrugged it off. He was used to this already, whenever Hidan got bored he did something stupid, really, really stupid because he was idiotic. It would take him at least a week to track his partner down, because he seemed to be pretty attached to this kidnapped heiress, so he would try to hide good. If he didn't really care and just saw something which caught his eye for the moment it took the taller one maybe 2 or 3 days to find Hidan, most of the times with the victim already murdered. After that his religious Partner would be as good as mute for a week and well. Then went everything back to normal, for the whole circle to start again and again and again. Must be some sick ritual of Hidan's religion or something like that. The only thing which nagged at his mind was, why hadn't he seen or encountered one Hyuuga?

The girl Hidan had kidnapped was Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Clan. Wouldn't they notice that something was wrong? Why is just this Sakura here and searching for her? The idea that this was all a plan to capture him had already blown up, because they would have ambushed him long ago, he would have sensed them long ago and the kid seemed to be more afraid of someone seeing them, than being afraid of him. Kakuzus thougths travelled back to here and now, as he looked up at the darkening sky. They should get some rest, since she looked as exhausted as he felt. The Konoha kid seemed to have the same thoughts than instead of complaining she nodded and they built up a mini camp… or better they sat themselves on tree branches, away from the ground in the middle of a tree where no bypassing Ninjas would step on as Kakuzu asked her why no Hyuugas seemed to run around here. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. As she sat down on her treebranch and looked into the sunset.

"Uhm, its because nobody from the Hyuuga Clan knows that she's missing… the Hokage said she is on a mission and I got the duty to retrieve her. Because the Hyuuga Clan would be really… pissed and well."

Even if I think that they wouldn't care because Hanabi is the better one. Maybe Hiashi would be glad about Hinatas disapearance? But this was something she didn't want to brag around and she hadnt lied… not told the whole truth either but he hadnt ask for the truth so…

Sakura took the first shift to stay awake, even if she doubted that her partner would sleep until it was his time to watch. But to be honest, who wouldn't? She wouldn't sleep either, even if she had no doubt to stay alive. If he wanted her dead, she would be dead. Maybe she would be able to put up a little fight, but Sakura was being reasonable. She vs. one Akatsuki member alone? No chance, why fool herself? The pink haired medic closed her eyes for a moment and shot a prayer to anyone above who she hoped existed. If God, Allah, Buddha or who else, she didn't care, but she wanted her best friend Hinata save and secure. Even if she seemed to like this Akatsuki, it was insane. He was insane. She saw something like this. He seemed to have a psychical problem, and this is something bad. But well. Which killer was sane? Which ninja was sane? Which human was sane? Maybe it was just the own line you draw between 'sanety' and 'insanety'. Its just the own, the very own view of things. _But if he will hurt Hinata, this fucked up, silver haired guy will pay. _In her dreams at least.

"Hokage – Sama?" Tsunade put her bottle of Sake down when she heard the calm and deep voice calling behind the door. A moment her eyebrows raised but she controlled herself and asked the person to come in. No one else than Neji Hyuuga stood there with a serious expression on his face as he walked towards the Leader of the Village. The headband over his forhead and his long hair tied in a low ponytail - the woman bit her tounge. Since the Chuunin Exams, Neji grew attached to his cousin Hinata, who was lost right now. Hiashi didnt really care about Hinata nor did Hanabi or any other Hyuuga Clan member, but Neji was someone else, someone special in this fucked up Clan. "What do you want, Neji?" asked the woman with a soft expression and looked into two pale eyes. She already knew what he was going to ask and really didnt want to answer his questions. The blond haired woman closed her eyes and asked the Hyuuga to take a seat because this meeting was going to last long. During this, Neji thought, hard. He knew something was wrong, he hadnt seen his cousin for a too long period of time. And he remembered the day, when Sakura came to him, running and looking really desperate. When she asked him to lie to the Hokage. To lie for his cousin. The last part did it, Neji played his role but didn't get anything out of the pink haired kounichi. The brunette shook his head slightly at a questions from the Hokage as he bit his tounge. He wasn't silly! Hinata had some realationship with a male person and it didnt seem to be one that the Clan would approve with - nor the Hokage. Okay, naje wouldnt really worry if the Hyuuga Clan would be against it, because the Hyuugas are against everything who isn't 'perfect' or 'helpful' for the Clan. But if the Kage was against it... this meant something. But he had already thought about something, he wasn't a genius for nothing. Neji couldn't tell Tsunade about the lie. For his own sake. But he wanted to be able to search for his cousin. "Tsunade - Sama, I really am not as uninterested in the fate of my cousin as the rest of the clan. Please tell me what happened, because it just isn't normal anymore that Hinata is gone for such a long time! Either something happened or... maybe the Akatsuki she encoutered the last time..." "Neji. Calm youself." The hazel eyed woman sighed loudly. "I sent Hinata on several missions, so she could get away from the Hyuuga clan." The teen kept still. "And yes, Hinatas location is unknown at the moment, but Sakura is already after her. I do not need panic from a certain clan at the moment and you know that Haruno and you Hinata are capable to fight for themselves. And I trust you enough that no information is going to leak out to the clan. Understood?" Neji nodded but Tsunade knew that he wanted to say somethig, so she waited, annoyed because of the trouble, for his next complain. "I want to search for Hinata by myself. I want to help Haruno - San. Logically not offizially but I am really worried. Since Hinata is my cousin and Haruno - San my cousins best friend..." A rarely none - existent eyebrow shot up as Tsunade looked curious at the young man in front of her. Talk-activ, isn't he today? "You know that underestimating your cousin won't make her happy?" " I just want to be sure they're save." Tsunade sighed, she really wanted to quit this job. "The bird will show you the last location Sakura sent me. Then you have to move and find them on your own, I will inform Sakura that she shall send you a message too." "Thank you, Hokage - Sama."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Okay, didnt update for a long time, sorry but I guess this will happen more often. Im really sorry. But I'll try to make it faster. Thank you for all Favs and Alerts!

Most thanks to the persons who review, gives me motivation! Oh, and I can handle critism, so tell me what you really think.

Thank you~

.X


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan went down the stairs and looked around to get to know what else there was to discover but he had to go up again to grab a candle, since it was so dark he couldn't see anything. Chains. Ropes. Some Bandages and other useful things but after he looked around for a while he decided to get some sleep to be able to enjoy everything else in the morning. It would be too bad if he was tired tomorrow, when he could introduce Hinata to all this beautiful things.

-

"Damn it! Where the hell can they be? They can't just disappear like that, can they?" Kakuzu growled mutely. He thought that she was endurable but this girl is just annoying and can't shut up. Hidan wasn't much better but at least he didn't talk and rant the whole time, while they wanted to search someone quietly, since they theoretically could be everywhere here. The wind was loud enough since the leaves rustled – after all they still were stuck in this stupid forest – so he didn't need someone like her. Even Hidan would recognize an idiot like her but he didn't want to kill her like that. Especially because there was a faint signature of a skilled Ninja not too far behind them and even though he could kill her without much effort it would just slow him down and this ninja could call for back up. And since he was going to have quite a fight with Hidan, he didn't need something like that either.

It didn't take Kakuzu long to decide that he'd leave this girl alone because of her non-stop ranting and whining which just pissed him off. Seriously. When she wanted to stay at a river to get something to drink he just continued running and he recognized that she didn't follow. At least she's good for something and has a bit of a brain – a bit more than his idiotic partner but that's something he can't change, so he'd better run faster and get to Hidan to kill this stupid girl and get Hidan back. Fast.

Fortunately he hadn't told the Leader that he had the bounty already finished and could ask for a few more days of time, which he could use to get Hidan and his sense into one body again. Since it seemed that it had left this idiot.

-

"Tsunade-Sama I want you to tell me exactly where Hinata and Neji are. I do not allow excuses anymore, since they are very important to the Hyuuga clan. And I can't believe that Hinata is already again on a mission, especially when she, as the Heiress, has some duties to carry out within the clan. And now, even Neji is gone, as you say on a mission, without telling anyone? I'm sorry but this is more than suspicious and I want a good explanation or I will contact the elders." Hiashi Hyuuga stood proud and angry in front of Tsunades desk and stared cold at her. Just like the way the Sannin stared back.

"I think you know as good as I do that some missions come unexpected and need to be carried out quickly. There isn't always time for a goodbye, especially if you have to tell it the Head of a clan and need to be all polite, to kneel down etc. And I don't want you to doubt me, I have everything under control. Hinata is working hard to become stronger, you should appreciate that and not keep her locked in a room just because she isn't as good as others. Because, if you believe it or not" she said with sarcasm dripping in her words, "there will always be someone stronger."

-

Sakura sat at the river. Kakuzu didn't even slow down but sped up to continue their path. She didn't even hurry to be faster but sat down, took off her shoes and let her feet glide into the water. The power gap between those two was great, she already had blister on her feet while the Akatsuki didn't even seem to get tired. But she didn't let that get her down, well just a little. But it was fact. And she needed to regain her strength to go on, she needed to save Hinata! Who knew what this crazy silver haired guy was doing to her? She clenched her teeth and put on her shoes again after she dried them off as well as she could on the grass as she suddenly sensed a familiar chakra and jumped on her feet, just as Neji got in sight at the other side of the river. Without another word he jumped over the water und stood next to her. "Sakura-San." "Neji…how?"

He didn't answer but she felt that he was ready to run for another 10 miles so she sighed, and pumped chakra into her feet. "Just follow me, I know the way. At least for another 4 miles." Then they dashed off into the back into the depth of the forest as the sun was starting to set down again. Another day was nearly over and they found nothing. Neji explained her after a while why he was here and how he knew where to search, while he had his Byakugan activated and they jumped from tree to tree over hundreds of branches while they continued their way. "Sakura-San, I want to ask you one question and I want you to answer it honestly." "What is it?" "Would you have been able to avoid this?"

Sakura looked down. If she had told Tsunade about it when Hinata came back into the village… when she would have told the guards, if they had kept high alert and attention…

"Yes. I could have avoided this and save Hinata." Sakura felt how Neji's chakra flare up in anger and she gulped while clenching her fist until the knuckles turned white. "Understand." He whispered and she felt the hate dripping out of it but she kept running. They couldn't afford a quarrel right now nor was he the type to do so. Better save Hinata and discuss things later, when he had the time for it and not now when Hinata needed their help. His help.

-

Hidan stretched his arms and some joints cracked loudly as he yawned as loud. Someone got caught in his Genjutsu, no two people. Even though one went through, this person continued a path past this house. And since this person was most likely Kakuzu, he surely got a call from Leader or some new bounty. Because Kakuzu seemed really pissed off when he run off with the bitch. But the violet eyed man didn't really care for this but concentrated himself to keep the two other ninjas within the Genjutsu and enjoy the stay here in this abandoned house with Hinata. He would show her how great pain was and convince her to become a Jashinist. Because as soon as she understood the beauty of pain, to watch other people scream and beg for mercy, the sound of breaking bones and snapping veins… she'll want it. He was sure of it.

So, as the morning came he woke the girl, who slept a whole day. Naturally, before that he had prayed to Jashin-Sama and killed himself, since he didn't find any victim he did it alone but Hidan would never, ever, forget to pray. Anyway. He had been nice to leave her asleep, so he woke her in a not so nice way. He had to keep his composure, right? So he just took some water and boiled it and put her hand into it. It even took her quite a few seconds to wake up and recognize what's going on. She screamed, her voice was hoarse, and pulled out her hand, starting to heal it immediately while her big eyes looked scared into his ones. He smiled, put the glass to his lips and drank the boiling water without a second thought, burning his tongue and mouth. He chuckled and stood up, telling her to come down for breakfast, while the pain inside his mouth made him excited. After all pain was a wonderful thing, he just had to make Hinata understand it and he would, even if it was going to take a while. First she herself had to understand that pain is good. Helpful. And entertaining. Then she had to get the feeling how it is to torture someone else, how awesome it is. Since she's a fucking Christ it won't be that easy but Hidan was sure that he could make her understand, so he smiled while he put a glass of cold water on the table, some old bread and some flesh from an animal he had hunted and killed. The cheese he had found couldn't be eaten anymore but he wasn't the type to eat cheese anyway. It tasted boring, but that was beside the point. As he heard tiny footsteps he set down and already started eating, since it would be pathetic if he'd actually wait for her, right?

-X-X-X.

_//Hi! Man, it took me long to update but honestly I didn't know what to write. Yea, I know but now I got a good idea with a friend of mine (or to be honest: she : OH and you could write this and that and if you […] so its from now on our story. Not that it would interest you anyway.) and now I can continue writing. Oh, thank you for the cheer._

_Okay but to warn you all there'll be some brute here so if you cant //read// blood then you should stop reading right here._

_Besides that thank you for all your reviews, 60 reviews for 6 Chapters that's amazing! (In my eyes.) If not for all your reviews I would have given up on the story! (If not for the 60 reviews, my friend wouldn't have even asked me about the story aka. I wouldn't have continued.)_

_I hope you liked the chapter even though its more a filler than anything and you'll continue reading it~_

_Scorpion //_


End file.
